3rd Strand: Rajin of the Gaikotsu
Your Problems Are My Problems It is a new day with millions of new possibilites. Too bad Masquerade is busy at the Gathering Hall replying to SEAM's urgent bulliten announcement. The second floor of the Hall is packed with guild members. "Why the hell were we called here?!", shouted Talon. "Calm down, this is very important.", replied Chloey. "And, who are you again?", asked Akira. "She's a friend of mine. She came here to inform me about something. And we're here to tell you. Her name's Chloey by the way.", said Skiel. "This better be important.", entered Rei. "Not only did you hault my training, but Emilly can't train either. And you even had Lex and Tethys come, who probably have more important to attend to". "Is everyone here?", asked Chloey. "The only person missing is Gale. He's pretty far away, but I transfered information to him using Archive Magic so he'll be filled in. Oh and Sheik too, but i'd rather not bother him with this", answered SEAM. "Well then let's get started.", said Skiel. "In a nutshell there are three people after my head. But before I explain how dangerous they are, you have to know who they are. Who they're with and who I was affiliated with before I joined this guild". The guild members remain completely silent and Skiel began his explanation; "Five years ago my mother passed away. I was left under the care of my older sister and step sister. They were never around because the were part of a group of mages called the Gaikotsu. When I turned twelve I joined that group. I formed many bonds, but at 15 years old, I left...I left because I there were many things about the Gaikotsu that I didn't find right. I'm not gonna get into specifics, but the team that I belonged to wasn't so happy with that. My best friend, Carson, and the team leader are pretty P-O'ed. But Carson isn't the dangerous one, It's the leader, Rajin. He's a blue suit. A really angry blue suit". Wait.", interrupted Emilly, "What's a blue suit?". Skiel answered, "Ok, In this group, there's a ranking system. A way for us to determine power and the strength of a mage. When I left I was a brown suit. Its what I'm wearing right now. Brown suits are the lowest rank. Then come blue and purple suits. There isn't a difference between the two, except that one is blue and one is purple. The next rank is the highest; the black suit. Above black suits is the tribecca. The three leaders of the Gaikotsu; Bronze, Silver, and Gold. My sister is the current Bronze. The difference in power between the ranks is pretty steep. That's why Rajin is so dangerous. He's strong and has the help of Carson. Not only that, but the newest team member named Vansear. I called you guys here to tell you that I have to leave the guild.". "What?!", shouted Shura, "You have some nerve. You're a part of our guild and we WILL help you with this. If this Rajin dude is as strong as you say he is, then you can't take him on alone." "He's right", added Talon, "You need to put some trust in your guild mates.". "I dissagree completely", entered Clyde, "His issues cannot be the issues of our guild. Leaving an organization like the Gaikotsu have consequences and you should've told us that before joining kid.". "You talk about the Gaikotsu, Clyde, as if you know something about them.", said Tethys. "I only know what our guildmasters know. In the past, you assisted the Einzweiru race to fight off the Kaibitsu threat and used their bones to make that armour and weapons you wield. That's why there're probably many Nymphs in your organization right?" "Thats true", answered Lex," But what I wan't to know is why are the Gaikotsu in motion? You guys killed off all the Kaibitsu before I was even born." "Our reason are none of your concern", replied Chloey. "Besides, Skiel couldn't tell you because there are certain rules which prevent him from doing so.". Akira quickly responded, "You mean the three laws of leave. When a member leaves the organization, they must swear never to mention any vital information about the Gaikotsu's movements. They cannot get themselves or anyone else involved with the matters of the Gaikotsu. And they must relinquish their armour to the group. If any rules are violated, they will be hunted down by black suit moderatiors; members chosen by the government to moderate the rules of the Gaikotsu." "How do you know something like that", asked Chloey. "Skiel didn't tell me, if that's what you think.", answered Akira. "But that last rule is what Mana is talking about. And he's right, moderators have been watching your movements ever since they found you here. They've been outside our Archive barrier for years. They haven't attacked because some of our guild members are of a high calibur." "Hold on! You knew!?", shouted Shikijo. "Yes I knew, but I wasn't worried too much. Now that Rajin and company are entering the picture, I'm a little sceptical.", said Akira. "Well you should be", added Skiel, "Rajin won't wait and watch, if he finds out I'm here, he's gonna barge in and tear everything aparts. And that's why I need to leave, I don't wan't to put the people living here in danger." "But we can't just let you deal with this alone.", stated Shura. "Fine then", said Akira, "All of you who wish to assis Skiel in with his issue, just raise your hands.". Emilly, Shura, Rei Rei, Shikijo, and Talon raised their hands. "Tethys and I don't have the time for this so we won't be helping", said Lex. "The rest of us are only engaging with these people if they enter the vicinity. Which means you're dealing with this outside of the guild.", said Akira. "And maybe you should do it a litte soon, the senosor around the guild are slowly being activated, they're getting close.", stated SEAM.